Ships
These are all the 39 Clues ships. Ships are short for "relationships." Amian.jpg|Amian Evamy.jpg|Evan Tolliver Jamy.jpg|Jake Rosenbloom Sineamilton.jpg|Sineamilton or Hamnead Natalie.jpg|Natalie Kabra DCahill.jpg|Dan Cahill Canon pairings A '''Canon pairing '''is a pairing that's confirmed in the series. These are all the canon pairings throughout all 39 Clues series: *Carian, or Cara and Ian *Cora and Broderick *Dan Cahill and Molly *Evamy, or Evan and Amy *Hope and Arthur *Jamy, or Jake and Amy *Mary-Todd and Eisenhower Holt *Vikram and Isabel Kabra Semi-canon pairings A '''semi-canon pairing '''is a pairing that's been hinted at through the series, through flirts or kisses or hugs and such. Here they are: *Amy and Ian (Amian) *Alistair and Irina *Amy and Kurt (Kamy) *Arthur and Isabel *Dan and Natalie (Danatalie or Natan) *Hamilton and Amy (Hamy) *Irina and Vikram *Jonah and Nellie *Nellie and Shep *Phoenix and Natalie *Shep and Irina *Sinead and Evan *Vikram and Hope If you see more semi-canon pairings, please add them here. Crack/slash pairings '''Crack/slash pairings '''are pairings that are completely ridiculous and never hinted at, only fanmade. Crack pairings also exist in between mods (see Javin ). Here they are: Crack *Javin (Mod Jen B and Admin Gavin B) Sinead *Sinead and Casper *Sinead and Dan *Sinead and Hamilton (Hamead) *Sinead and Ian *Sinead and Jonah *Sinead and Ned Jonah *Jonah and Amy *Jonah and Natalie *Jonah and Sinead Dan *Dan and Natalie (Danatalie or Natan) *Dan and Sinead Ian *Ian and Cuddles *Ian and Reagan *Ian and Shrub *Ian and Sinead Amy *Amy and Alistair *Amy and Cheesecake *Amy and Jonah *Amy and Ned Natalie *Natalie and Hamilton *Natalie and Jonah Other *Alistair and Beatrice *Broderick and Isabel *Casper and Sinead *Hamilton and Natalie *Irina and Fiske *Ned and Amy *Reagan and Ian Slash *Beatrice and Amy (Bamy) *Dan and Atticus *Grace and Hillary *Hamilton and Jonah *Ian and Dan *Ian and Evan *Ian and Hamilton *Irina and Isabel *Sinead and Amy Message Board Ships There have been several Message Board Ships, mostly invented for fun, but are usually more annoying than anything. Most of these have been created by Kathy, the matchmaker of the MB, though some have also been created by Justin and Nikki. *Bella and Justin (Bellatin) Kathy *Cali and Ivy (Calivy) EVERYONE *Conor and Ivy (Convy) Justin * Cow King and a cow (The Cow Queens (as cow refers to a female bovine)) Boadicea *Essy and Phillip (Esslip) Kathy *Jack and Amethyst (Jackethyst) of the MB {Real-Life pairing} *Joe and Dracia (Jocia) Kathy *Katherine and Joe (Jotherine) Kathy * Kathy and Montego (Kathego) James and others * Kathy and Joe (Joethy) James and others * Kathy and Nathaniel (Kathaniel) Katherine * Kathy and Pedro (Kadro) MBers * Kathy and Red (Redthy) insane MBers * Kristie and Zeke (Zestie) Chu and Clair *Loki and Fyre (Lokyre) Kathy * Lyss and Oz (Lyzzy) :D *Matt Wiz and Nikki (Matki) Clair *Montego and Banana Megan * Montego and James (Jametego) Sapphire {recently resurrected} *Montego and Jessica (Montessica) Kathy *Montego and Jesus (Jesugo) James *Montego and Kat (Katego) Kathy *Peter and Clair (Pair) Nikki * Seira and Aaron (The Dragon Couple) of the MB * Stephen and Rachel (Stephel) * Tessa and Paz (Tessaz) created by Boadicea Category:Message Board